Number Two's Host - Sam Goode
by Eclaire Stones
Summary: Before Number Two's death, she calls in her mental world a person who has as much love for books as she does. Meet Sam Goode, this said person, whose encounter with the certain Garde changes his life big time. In her he meets a best friend, a first crush, a guardian. In him she sees a compatible soul - her host...
1. Tragic Childhood

A/N: This is a complete retelling of the first book through Sam's eyes with a plot twist. To those who are familiar with my previous stories, you should know what I mean. As of now, my other stories are on complete HIATUS - it has just been too long. This one's completed though and I will be posting one chapter per week - every Friday. Happy reading! Note: Tweaked timeline - Four is in his 3rd year of HS instead of 2nd, starts late 2010-2011. Sam meanwhile… you'll see by Chapter 6. Also, the chapters are going to get longer later on so please bear with me now; the first six will be giving you some background information. Take note as well that though this is in the book section, there will be some features in it from the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies. The Lorien Legacies Series is the property of Pittacus Lore, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

What I own: My imaginings of what I wanted to happen that created this fanfic as well the the cover page for it XP - was experimenting with Mac's paint..

*I wanna thank my sister for helping edit this - she's a fan fiction author herself but just won't tell me her pen name. Oh well.*

HAPPY R&R!

**Chapter 1: Tragic Childhood**

* * *

><p>Today is my 11th birthday, 4 years after my dad was abducted by aliens. No one has ever believed me about that though, so I just stop talking. No more talk about the extraterrestrial, or the stars; no more talk about any sort of life outside of Earth. I just, stopped.<p>

"What would you like my dear?" Chef Martha asks. She is the only store owning pastry chef here in Paradise Ohio.

I look at the varieties of cakes she has on display. They're too big, I think - too much for one person. Ever since my dad vanished, my mom became a cloud in space, just surviving, and remarried a drunkard. She doesn't even bother with me anymore, but I still love her. She is my only mom after all. So I silently take my uncle's blows whenever she isn't looking. All the punches behind her back from him, that bastard of a step father, I receive them without a single utterance. I give him no satisfaction; not once had I given him any signs of pain. Then there are the excuses: I tell my mom that I either tripped on the way to school, or that I try to fight back those bullies, which is a partial truth; after all, they do the fighting, not me. Again, I see myself as a loser; abused by my stepfather; unloved by my mother; bullied in school. I am a nobody; a speck of dirt in this vast planet we call Earth.

"Well? Should I prepare the usual for you?"

I look up at Chef Martha with a small smile; just a curl of the lips really. She is the only one in Paradise who notices me. The first birthday after my father's supposed death, I went to her store just to browse for a cake. However, she noticed my long hard stare at cake in one of the racks; it was as she calls it, the Devil's Food Cake. I think about it: frosted in pure white, but inside it contains pure dark chocolate. Tricky I say; deceptive. But it soon became my favorite. It is after all a subtle representation of me.

I nod and Martha leaves to get a box for a slice of Devil's Food. I take it from her and leave with gratitude. "You have grown up too fast and too early Sam, but still remains a good boy," she says. "Don't ever change." It was then I knew what to wish for.

I enter the house hiding the cake under my sweater. I pass the living room, seeing from the corner of my eye my dad who has passed out on the couch with a bottle on one hand. My mom is in the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs with a dazed look on her face. She is staring at the wall again: unflinching, uncaring, stoic. I approach her slowly, then with mustered strength, give her a kiss on the forehead. I hear a glass shatter, and my stepfather swears. Immediately backtracking, I grab all that I needed and run to my room.

I place the cake, candle, match, and fork on the ledge by the window. I scan the night sky; the magnitude of stars always amaze me. They are so tempting to reach, impossible I know, but I can just imagine the vast amount of research that is waiting for me to acknowledge. Planets, the extraterrestrial, the unknown - I know they truly exist out there. I just know it. I take the match and light the candle - I don't even bother putting it on my cake as I don't want any chocolate to go to waste. I then wish for myself, for Sam Goode, to have a better life while staying the same; for Sam to be finally accepted; for Sam to have friends to ease his loneliness; for Sam to not drown in the darkness inside him; for Sam to be free.

"I wish to find Dad."

Little did I know, all my wishes but one will be fulfilled that night.


	2. A Change - Bad Start

**Chapter 2: A Change - Bad Start**

* * *

><p>I pray before I go to bed, although I'm really not a religious person at all. I just do it for the sake of trying. It reminds that I am still able to hope; so I pray for dreams to wash all my sorrows away, to give me a little bit of happiness. After all, I haven't found one in four years.<p>

"Thank you," I whisper, before slipping away to escape reality.

Bright light engulfs me and I immediately think of heaven. It can't be right? Though I wouldn't be surprised if the authorities finds me dead in the morning due to a mysterious blow in the head thanks to my stepfather. He'd probably say something like slipping from a rolling soccer ball and falling backwards head first. The authorities would then accept the explanation without question, just so that they could get over the current case and move on to the next one. Mission accomplished.

The atmosphere shifts around me, and I, for some reason, feels comfort. Weird. The only time I actually felt so was in the past when 1) my dad took me to his work and 2) he took me to the library. Ever since I was little, books were everything to me; besides my family of course. This library is a bit old though, and very unkempt. Maybe it's a personal one.

I near one of the shelves and snort at the first book I find: Wuthering Heights. Very…dramatic. I check out the next one: Macbeth. Shakespeare eh? I totally agree sir, Life's but a walking shadow, truly.

"Who are you?"

I spin around. A girl with red brownish hair who is wearing glasses stands not too far in front of me.

"Who are you?" I copy her question, suspicious.

She furrows her eyebrows then approaches me. I realize then that she is a couple of inches taller, and I become afraid. Man up Sam, she's just a girl.

She contemplates before answering, "I am Two."

Two? I ponder. "Two?" I repeat. "That's a very odd name. It's a number, not a name."

Insulted, she exclaims, "Excuse me young sir but that is not very nice." Crossing her arms, she frowns and asks, "What's yours then?"

Sensing no trouble out of her, I answer truthfully, "My name is Sam."

"Sam," she repeats. "That's a very common name; for a dog!"

I look down, obviously hurt. My hands fumbles themselves behind my back due to nervousness. It's a habit.

"Doesn't feel nice, does it?" she remarks.

I look back at her and she smirks. "I'm sorry," I say and hold my hand out. She takes and shakes it and says, "Me too."

I let go of her and look around again. A spot in a bookshelf to my right that was once empty is suddenly filled. I point to it, "Where did that come from?"

Two follows my direction, "Oh that. I have just finished reading that book today before I went to bed. That is what happens every time I finish reading a book."

Again, I look at all the books in the library, she has read all this? Unknowingly, I actually ask this aloud.

"Yes," she answers.

But how? Even I, who has been reading ever since I can remember, can't fill a whole library with books I have read; at least, not thousands of shelves like she already has.

And so, I ask, "How old are you?" She must be years older than me right? Even though she is small, like me.

"Eleven. Are you eleven too?" Surprised, I nod and look at the books wistfully. "Well?" she asks again, and I look at her questioningly. "How do you like my world?"

I look at her with wide eyes and then, I wake up.


	3. A Second Bad Start

A/N: By the end of this week, I'll be uploading up to chapter 5 (or 6 if I feel like it). Happy R&R everyone! Caution: A bit of course language here.

**Chapter 3 - A Second Bad Start**

* * *

><p>I make sure to sleep extra early today, which is the day after that weird dream with that girl. Was she just a figment of my imagination? Odd. I actually don't remember seeing her anywhere though I may have somewhere, as my unconscious clearly remembers. Tonight, I look wistfully at the stars hoping to see Two again. Will she let me read her books? Oh pretty please.<p>

Closing my eyes, I let the familiar sensation take me to my dreams, or her dreams, whoever's dream I am going to. I fall with a thump on a floor, while still keeping my eyes close. I don't want to be disappointed again. Unable to wait, I open them, only to fall back on my bum, hard. Two laughs, and she brings a hand up to her mouth in hopes of stifling it. She fails.

"Haha, did you fuckingly have to go up in my face like that?" I successfully stop her laughing.

"Again, that is not very nice." She does that thing with her arms again and I swear, I have discovered a habit of hers just on the second day of our meeting.

In rage, I yell back, "Well what do you fuckingly expect? You scared the living shit out of me!"

She sighs and what she says next surprises me, "I meant the swearing idiot! That is not very nice." She puffs her cheeks, and my mind is suddenly filled with the image of my deceased pet chipmunk that I laugh. As soon as I'm done though, I hold my hand out so that she could help me up; but she does not budge and instead sticks her tongue out at me.

I tear up. Already, I am ruining my chances of making friends, and I don't even know which thought hurts me more: that my friend-to-be is a girl in my dreams or that I am finally losing my mind. I push myself up and rush after her. She slips behind one of the shelves titled Miscellaneous.

As soon as I reach her, I start saying, "Hey I'm sor -" but then I read the word in capital letters behind her head: LORIEN.

"You, get out!" My attention reverts on her as her voice echoed throughout the entire room but it was too late. Her palm strikes my right cheek and I wanted to die.

I wake up in the same position at 4 AM in the morning, with my right hand on my right cheek.

There is only one incredible thought I have: she's real.


	4. Back to Lonely Me--Not

A/N: We're almost starting the book's actual timeline. Almost at chapter 6 guys! Happy R&R!

**Chapter 4: Back to Lonely Me…Not**

* * *

><p>I don't dream of her anymore in the following weeks. Frustrated, I even forget to take care of myself. My room now reminds of her library; though instead of ancient books scattered everywhere, on the floor, my desk and open drawers are dirty clothes, leftover foods such as chicken bones, and leftover food boxes that I think are becoming sources of life themselves for growing mold. After everything that has happened, I have been drowning myself in research. I never even thought that the internet could be such a disappointment until it kept giving me no results about Lorien; same with the library. In fact, my mom actually shocked me by suddenly acting like she cares and grounds me until I clean my room. Today would finally be that day.<p>

"Uhhh, I'm sorry!" I speak to no one, as always. I wipe my tears as I mop the wooden floor of what is now I consider a huge-ass dumpster. Oops, bad Sam: no more swearing anymore remember? Yes, I decided that if this is how I can get that girl back, then I will do it. Of course, I haven't seen her in weeks and have been practically crying myself to sleep after long hard prayers towards the sky.

"Why do I even keep hoping to see her again? Maybe she isn't real after all." I tear up again and shake my head. No more crying; today, I will start anew. Mopping furiously, I clean my room with a tiring speed. The stench is suffocating, and I could not believe how I hadn't noticed it before. I guess this explains why I've been receiving more beatings from my stepdad lately.

After using ten disinfectants and three large garbage bags, I find myself in awe of my spotless room with a capital S. Hard work pays off they say, and it's a wonder how such small things can result in one's happiness. Though it is little, having my room clean made me feel just that: content, and with a happy sigh, I plop myself onto my bed.

Again, I am filled with that familiar atmosphere and this time, my eyes stay open to hold that excitement. "Please let me make amends with Two!" I pray, and I prepare myself as I arrive in the library. This time, I see Two standing by the miscellaneous bookshelf and I realize that it was probably me who appeared in front of her and not the other way around! Shame strikes me like a thousand needle pricks. Two waits while expressing her now distinct gesture, "Have you cooled down now?"

I look at her cluelessly; isn't she supposed to be mad at me?

Unable to answer her, she speaks again. "I asked, is your cranium stable enough for us to have a proper conversation without you needing to blow some steam off for a silly reason such as falling on your arse?"

I swear, her question went through my right ear and slipped right through the other, unable to be translated due to my still standing shock.

"Pfft, you know, if I had known that you will be like this, I wouldn't have called on you."

I finally find the voice to speak, "You ca-called me?" Hold the thought. My voice decided that it has to be cleared it seems. Unbeknownst to my internal dilemma, Two continues.

"Yeah, I told you. This is my world and I have complete control on who I summon."

My mouth must be hanging and I don't even give a damn if I start drooling.

"I, I am not dreaming?" I ask to which she snorts and laughs.

"Of course not you silly boy. I called for you, for a friend."

Though she just stated a while ago that I am not dreaming, I feel like I am because she actually wants to be friends with me, who is a total loser.

I point to myself, who is still in disbelief, "M-m-me?"

She sighs exasperated, "Yes. Now when are you going to stop stuttering? I simply asked for someone who has as much love for books as I do and here you are."

For once, I am stumped. None of what she said makes sense. As if she senses my confusion, she walks towards me and pats my head. "There there now, I'll tell you everything I know. I'm tired of being lonely you know? If a death sentence is on my head, then why not live the rest of my days with someone?" The room turns into a depressing shade of blue. "I have no one left," she whispers.

For once, I find that there is someone who I can understand, and who can finally reciprocate it. Who knew wishing upon the stars really makes your wish come true? I am ecstatic; a volcano about to erupt in happiness. All I know is that she wants to be my friend! Me! So I do the thinkable; who could possibly refuse the greatest gift in life?

Every night, I see her. We read books in her library - no - I actually do the reading because she has already read them all. If there is something I don't understand, then Two is my encyclopedia. In return, I tell her all the books that I have read that she hasn't; and every consecutive night, I would see them on one of the bookshelves. On rare occasions, she would also ask me questions - though they are more philosophical whereas mine's are about the books. She would ask strange questions such as, why are there wars? I will then ponder about it carefully and say, "Because of evil. If there is no evil, then we would all live in peace." But then she'd comment, "Well if there is no evil, then how do we know we are living in peace?" which would get me to thinking again. I answer truthfully, "That's right. But you see, if we have no knowledge of evil, then we wouldn't even have such dark thoughts and ideas. We would just live morally." Of course, our interesting conversations don't end there, and for once in my life, I finally find someone to look forward to everyday. I am not completely healed from my miserable life, but I am getting by. For now, this is my definition of happiness.

Little did I know when I should have, everything in the world comes with a price. And it all comes crashing down on my twelfth birthday.


	5. Loss

**Chapter 5: Loss**

* * *

><p>I find myself in the all too familiar store of Chef Martha. She welcomes me with the same "Hello dear," and for the first time ever, I look at her - no - examine her like that of a scientist towards a new strange discovery. Chef Martha has just turned 70 last month and I never really noticed how old she has become until now. It's not that she looks ugly - no, all those wrinkles are proof of how many years she has lived on Earth and how much wisdom she has gained; and those eyes, always ever so piercing that there are no other eyes besides my best friend, Two, that can see the depths of my soul. It is very hard to admit but I knew that Martha can go anytime soon. Her health has not been a secret to everyone in Paradise after all. She has been going to the hospital due to multiple heart attacks. She has already had two, and they say that the third one may be the biggest one yet. The Chef ignores them though, refusing to live as though she was going to die. Instead, she continues to bake sweets, and the people continues to buy them. Unlike everyone though, I can only buy from her once a year: on my birthday. It's not like my mom gives me allowances, and the same goes for my stepdad. So whatever I find, a penny or dime here and there, I pick them up.<p>

She smiles and I'm very much surprised to be looking down at her. "My my, how you've grown Sam! I have to look up at you now!" She takes her hand and shuffles my hair.

I blush. "Nana." After so much insistence to call her that every time I visit her on Sundays, I finally obliged. After all these years however, I still can't believe she still talks to me like a little boy. I'm already twelve, and my voice is practically cracking now; one of those puberty signs. Ashamed yes, but I couldn't be more excited.

Martha lets out a throaty laugh but then coughs. I suddenly find myself supporting her and she, shrugging me off, calmly says, "I'm fine boy. You wait here while I get your cake."

I wait obediently, already knowing my new wish. Please oh please, may the stars let her live as long as I live! Five minutes have passed and I hear shuffling in the kitchen. The clocks shows that it is exactly a quarter before closing time and I grow even more excited just thinking of seeing Two later. I have to discuss with her another newsletter of They Walk Among Us that just came this morning.

A clatter comes and I slip out of my daydreaming. Uncaring, I run through the counter and into the kitchen only to find Martha convulsing on the floor, clutching my cake against her chest. Her eyes bulges, and the sight of it all frightens me. My first encounter with death and already, it is someone who I really care about who is being taken away from me. I take my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. Just as Martha's eyes rolled to the back of her head, paramedics rushes in and I see them put her on a stretcher. One of them tries to pry the box out of her chest and is almost unsuccessful - almost. I tell them that it is mine, and the nurse hands it to me. A single tear escapes my eyes and I ask, "Is she going to live?" They leave without answering my question and tells me to go home instead. I place my coins on the counter before I do so, hoping to see Chef Martha this coming Sunday.

I run straight to my room and slide down the door, crying miserably. The statement Nana's dead vibrates in my head like a corrupted recording. Over and over, it plays. I open my box and find that my cake is salvaged from the fall, certainly prevented from wreckage by Nana. Unable to get a fork from the kitchen, I use my hands. I ignore the bitter flavor from my tears and concentrated on Nana's sweet magic instead. I choke just thinking about this being my last Devil's Food cake from her. Once finished, I cry myself to sleep for the first time ever after so many months. It is hard to admit but I knew: Nana's gone.

I close my eyes and instantly drift to my safe haven, seeking comfort, but I don't find Two waiting this time. The library feels empty without her, and I walk towards the miscellaneous section hoping to find her there; I wait at its edge though because out of all sections of her library I have access to, this one is forbidden. "Not the time yet," she would always say, unmindful of my whining.

I wait for an unusually long time and frown. Where is she? It is then that I notice an envelope on the table. That's odd. I open it but it only states one thing: With this letter, I engrain myself to you. Kiss me. Did she mean the letter? Really odd. I have never kissed a girl before and surely, Two isn't serious. Last time I checked, we never saw each other like that; not to mention, we are too young for that. Assuming she meant the letter though, I kiss it and I am enveloped, hopefully to be taken to her.

My surroundings is plain light brown - like her letter, only, it's as if I'm inside it and she is standing in the middle of it looking at me with sad eyes. I run to her, my arms wide open to give her a hug, but as I'm about to do it, I run through her, as if she is a hologram. She turns around to face me, fixated in that middle spot and again, looks at me with those eyes that suddenly reminded me of those damn unreachable stars.

"Two," I say at the same time with her "Sam."

Then, like a recorder, she plays: "If you see me, it means that it has worked. They found me Sam, and now, I'm in peace." What? What is she talking about? She releases a sad laugh, and my chest tightens, "I'll tell you what's it like though. Surprisingly, it is when you are near death, accepting it and knowing that you'll be leaving to be with your love ones soon. Of course, I can't leave you with nothing, so I made this before they find me. I hope you liked your first kiss," she giggles, "even though it was with a letter. I leave my library to you Sam, everything I know. All you have to do is touch a book and I'll tell you everything, show you even. We'll talk that way - well, I'll be doing the talking and you the listening." I cry - it has always been like that; but now, I realize that I can never talk back to her, for she will never answer. "Didn't you say you wish you were like me? Gifted you call it - magical? Although believe me when I say this is no magic - magic are only tricks after all. And if you don't believe me, try reading Wuthering Heights. You know it's my favorite, and I still don't understand why you refuse to read it! I'll miss you Sam, don't forget me, even though, you really can't." She winks and I feel the wall closing themselves on me, as if a letter being folded. I crouch and put my hands on my head to shield myself. With a whisper, Two's recording finishes with " I love you Sam. Live, Two." I scream.

I'm back in the library and Two's letter levitates itself towards an empty shelf. I reach for it and barely stops it with two fingers. It hangs in there, and I clutch it close to my heart. I cry. I experienced two deaths today, and it was of the two people I loved most. They're gone and I still live. I don't think I can manage. It hurts so much! God, I want to die! Why? What did I do wrong this year, that the stars failed to fulfill my wish? Both, dead. I howl like the broken boy I am. My happiness is gone, but then I remember Two's word: Live. I get up, putting the letter on the shelf myself, kissing it one more time. I vow to open it every night, and if I have to read Wuthering Heights just so I can hear her speak more, then I will.

Then I remember. I was supposed to tell her of a recent occurrence from the newsletter this morning. A twelve-year-old girl was murdered in London, and I wanted to tell her to be extra careful. Too late now.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, take note the changes: alternate universe - Sam will be very (not so) different! I had to do the next one in 3rd POV to provide a little bit of more background story...So what do you think so far? Liked it? Hate it (though I really can't do anything about it ;)? Confused? Sam's childhood has a lot of drama - I know! Happy reviewing d^_^b


	6. New Tenants

A/N: So here we are - finally - entering the book's timeline! Just wanna point out this will be the only chapter told in a 3rd POV. Note: We're at late 2010 right now; however, instead of our main characters being in 10th grade, we're putting them in 11th grade! Sam...well he's always the different one isn't he? Read to find out!

**Chapter 6: New Tenants**

* * *

><p>It had been four years after that traumatic event, and Sam Goode was as happy as he can be in his circumstance. He had kept his promise and opened Two's letter every night. It was music in his ears, and he became no longer afraid of its closing; rather, he became regretful for having to wake up every morning.<p>

He doesn't celebrate his birthday anymore. At first, he dreaded the date; now however, though it was still painful, enough time had pass to dull the pain so that it has become manageable. Still, he never celebrates his birthday and visits Nana's grave instead, leaving a single pure white rose by her tombstone. She had, after all, no other family; being single her whole life. It seems she loved baking more. Sam wished that he would have the same dedication with the things he loves the moment time finally decides to present them to him; for he is still alone, after all. Besides visiting Nana's grave, what he does for the rest of the day is read Two's Wuthering Heights. At least his day ends in a sort of happy ending.

A lot had changed: At sixteen, Sam found himself the very first child to be actually emancipated in Ohio. No one knew how he had gotten the court to agree, only that he had graduated high school early due to his sudden gifted abilities, has a part time job as a teacher's assistant in his high school but also runs his own private baking catering business, as well as suddenly has a full paid house under his name just recently made known to him thanks to Martha's will. Of course, looking back that day, there was also his abusive stepfather, who came into the courtroom drunk, and his mother who said nothing the whole time and successfully showed herself as mentally incapable of taking care of her son. The judge was surprised by Sam himself when he was given the ability to speak - the kid did not only act like an adult but talked liked one, and presented agreeable and logical explanations for granting him emancipation. So he did.

Journalists hunted him for an interview for weeks, but he refused. The news barely announced it, merely stating that a sixteen year old boy was granted emancipation and is doing well and then moved on. After a month, everything was back to normal; almost.

Sam still gets those looks nowadays, but he just ignores them. In a couple of weeks, a new term in school would be starting and Sam will be working again - mostly by grading papers for teachers and or assisting them in handing out papers. If he's lucky, he'd even get to actually teach - this was the most challenging as it could get since no one takes him seriously but everything is easy peasy for him nowadays, again thanks to Two's gift. He refused to boast aloud however, preferring that it remained a secret. Besides, it wouldn't do when the people suddenly looks at him as crazy. He would've been in his 11th year, if he was still a student. Oh well.

In the meantime, after having refurnished everything inside, Sam finally decided to put his house for rent. Besides his, there were 3 unused bedrooms, each having its own bathroom. It was perfect for an average family of 4 and he wondered why Nana bought it in the first place if she had planned to stay single. Maybe not. All in all, the house became new. Nana's precious items were buried with her. Sam however had always kept one younger looking picture in which she had the brightest smile he had ever seen her wore. He had always wondered who took that one. Other than that picture, there was also Nana's secret recipes. They were actually already wrapped in a box before she died, written for him, besides the fact that it was also stated in her will. This was how and why Sam decided to be a baker; but there was still one mystery: a missing page in the recipe book. The recipe, he was certain after months of baking, for his Devil's Food Cake. Why would she leave that one out, he thought, when she knew just how much important it is for him? Anyway, no cake has ever topped that one ever, and he had definitely tried alternate recipes, but none was quite right.

The week before the term started, Sam, through his agent, met with a client. People think him lucky for finding one, because who would want to live in an isolated house such as his and in that which was previously owned by a dead person? In fact, there were rumors that 17 OLD MILL RD maybe haunted but Sam currently living in it and not running away like a banshee had so far proved it wasn't. It looks haunted, that's for sure, but unbeknownst to the people of Paradise, the saying looks can deceive not only pertains to people but also houses. Though the outside of the house looked as if it was in shingles, the inside was the homiest of all the houses in Paradise Ohio. Again, it matched Sam perfectly: only this time around, he was surrounded by darkness but inside, full of light.

The agent's name was Annie Hart, and she welcomed Mr. Smith and his son to Sam's humble abode. She did not talk about Sam during the meeting at all, assuming that they already knew. Instead, she said something about her daughter being the same age as the son and that he should seek her out to be friends. The son, who she has come to know as John Smith, agreed and she couldn't have found a more perfect gentleman. Meanwhile, the owner himself wasn't there due to an early meeting at school. Therefore, she left the place, satisfied that the papers were signed; she knew that Sam would be happy to find that he would finally have not only one company but two in his house.

Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that Sam would be shocked the moment he enters his home and finds a blade pointed at his neck.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how do you guys like that? Sam is such a genius isn't he? Can't wait to hear your comments. Until next Monday; till then, Happy Reviewing!


	7. Looming Death

A/N: To my most recent GUEST reviewer - I just want to say: You'll just have to read on and find out. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Chapter 7: Looming Death**

* * *

><p>The meeting doesn't finish until 10 PM. I was utterly bored and was ignored the whole time thinking, why did I even bother? There was even a moment where I thought of just escaping, since I knew that meeting my new tenants would be a hell of a lot better than this, but being the goody two shoe I am, I stayed.<p>

And so, here I am now at 10 PM, driving 3 miles just to get home. I whistle as I wonder what they are like. Mrs. Hart texted me earlier with the general facts: Two males (I sigh, relieved at this); father and son where the son will be in his third year of high school. He's the same age as me and we would have been classmates had I not already graduated. Still, I truly hope we can be friends. Heck, this was why I decided to put my place for rent anyway!

As I enter the driveway, I suddenly feel odd as if, being watched. I shrug it away, trying to regain the comfort I once had of my own home. I can't wait to read _Wuthering Heights_ again - I miss Two so much!

I get off the car, just in time to see the lights in the house all flicker off. Hmm...Chills creep their way into me as the already dark place now turns pitch-black. As I _try to _approach my door, a bark freezes me in my step. Looking down on my right side, I immediately sigh in relief. Bernie. I go on my knees and gently pet my cute beagle. That's right, I named him after the famous football player, Bernie Kosar, whose poster I have in my room. He is that awesome!

"What are you doing out here?"

Woof. Woof.

The door clicks after being unlocked, and I prepare myself to greet my guest. It's kind of ironic to be doing it from the outside though.

"Hell - " I say but am suddenly dragged in and hell is certainly the right expression. Unfortunately, my captor too thought the same and I suddenly find myself angry for breaking my no-more-swearing-vow without purpose while being gripped tightly around my neck with some sort of dagger pointed to it. The object shined in the night with its diamond like features. Is it real?

"Who are you?" whispers my captor and my mouth suddenly goes dry. What a fine way to die! Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? Actually, this is the first time something like this is happening to myself right now.

"Hi" I say and I slap myself mentally for unintentionally sounding the wrong words when in this kind of situation. The grip tightens and panic manifests within me. "Sam," I try again. He does not let go and my eyes widen at the thought of my new tenants. Are they dead? Good Lord what have I done?

"Why are you here?" my captor whispers harshly.

I stand there confused; doesn't he know that I live here? Well, of course not Sam, he's robbing your place and it wasn't as if there is a sign outside that states property of Sam Goode. And so, to clear any confusion, I bravely answer, "This is my house. I live here. Oh and if you're going to be stealing what little is left of it, kill me first so I don't have to see all my hard work go to waste." Not like he isn't doing it now Sam - there's a dagger pointed at you - remember?

The grip at my neck slackens a bit and I use a little momentum to turn us around. This time, I hold the dagger after grabbing it and pointed it towards him, making sure to stand a few feet away for safety measures.

Suddenly, there is a "Henri!" and I find myself lunged at and consequently falling to the floor. The dagger is stolen from my hands and I shield myself preparing for the worse but then I open my eyes to see my attacker being held back by my captor.

"Stop! John!"

This John does not stop and I slide off away from him, trying to find an escape. Frozen, I scan the area. The door is blocked by them so maybe I can jump out of one of the broken shutters? However one look and I see it is bolted shut. What the hell? Again, I mentally slap myself. No swearing. No more swearing. Never swearing. It is my mantra. Thus, with no other options, I face them again.

It is then my dog barks and positions itself protectively in front of me. No, they can't kill him! I try to grab him, pulling him towards me, but it refuses and holds its stand, growling dangerously at the killers; I near him so I could shield him instead, staring pleadingly at my soon-to-be killers to just get it over with. Fast. Henri whispers something to John's ears and he stops struggling. He then lets go of John and my fight or flight reaction kicks in the second time. I stay put on my spot though.

Henri slides the dagger into his pocket and raises his hands. Are they gonna torture me first? I think I'm about to pee my pants. "So, Sam right? My name is Henri. I repeat, who are you?" his tone, just like his looks, is deadly.

I don't dare lie: "My name is Sam Goode. I'm the owner of this house. I'm here to welcome my new tenants and speaking of which, where are you hiding them?" Immediately, the image of 2 bodies, bloody and mangled, flashes in my mind and I refuse the reflex to vomit.

"We didn't agree in living in a house with an owner," claims Henri.

My eyes bulge. Mrs. Hart, how could you? Concluding that they are actually my tenants, I, uncaring of whether or not I'm signing my own death sentence, say, "Well, obviously, you're not one to read are you, Mr. Henri…?" I pause as I realize I did not know his last name. Hi quirks an eyebrow. I laugh nervously but go back to being serious. "It clearly states in the documents you signed that you will be leasing my place, with me living in it."

"You've got lots of courage boy. How old are you?"

Affronted for being talked to like a little kid, I ball my hands into a fist and realize I am still lying on the floor. Horrified, I immediately stand up and professionally answer, "I'm 16 sir, and correct me for assuming that there has been some sort of misunderstanding in this." I breath in, "As you already know, I am the owner of this place. I can welcome anyone I please and as the owner, I am the one who is in charge. Now of course, we have obviously started on the wrong foot and I would like some respect from you sir and start over like two mature adults." Meanwhile, I try to ignore the fact that I might have wanted murderers in my home. They might not be - you're still alive after all. Alright, I can do this.

The two males in the room is clearly finding themselves dumbfounded and I praise myself to find that it was all my doing. "You say you are 16?"

I nod, almost too enthusiastically and I cringe inside.

Henri and John look at each other and with an understanding, Henri states, "Pack your bags, now."

On the floor, I look up at them confused: what? And I know right then, if she was still alive, Two would be calling me a dolt for what I am about to do.

* * *

><p>AN: So, who wants to guess what Sam's next action is? Is he crazy or is he crazy? I want this Sam to be more confident than in the book ... hopefully, I was able to show that here. Though I still love that nerd/alien/crazy geek Sam Goode so there's now way I'm not gonna keep those qualities of his. Until next Monday, Happy Reviewing!


	8. In My Hands

A/N: I just want to say thank you for your wonderful reviews last chapter! So glad you enjoyed it! Just want to say to **nickwilliamsisawesome**: Your review made me smile. The chapters will definitely be longer later on - just gotta be patient ;) The thing is, even when I have finished a couple of future chapters already, I still do edit each one and add whatever I can while it sits in the Document Manager waiting to be posted. As for the cliffhangers ... well, I guess they did the job :D I can't promise there won't be more but I will try to soften their impact future-wise. To **Lorien Crazy**: Thank you and I know right? Henri is way above panicking!

Now I present to you...

**Chapter 8: In My Hands**

* * *

><p><em>Previously... <em>

_Henri and John look at each other and with an understanding, Henri states, "Pack your bags, now." _

_On the floor, I look up at them confused: what? And I know right then, if she was still alive, Two would be calling me a dolt for what I am about to do._

I know I'm already crazy so it isn't a surprise to me when I suddenly blurt out, "You can't." The effect is immediate and John and Henri instantly freezes on the spot. Think Sam, think! Okay, I totally got this. I've experienced worse right?

Henri meanwhile, with one hand reaching for the dagger in his pocket, asks monotonically, "What do you mean we can't?"

Quickly searching my brain for a valid excuse, I say the first thing that comes into mind, "It's really dangerous to... to be traveling at this hour." Sounding as if I'm trying to convince myself more than them, I wince; and automatically, we all look at the clock. 12 AM. Yup, totally dangerous. Wait a minute... I look back at the clock. Holy cow, two hours have already passed? Well, at least I was able to expand my life by that much.

"You said danger? What kind of danger?"

I turn back to Henri; his look is the definition of death. The dagger's ricasso and handle are visible now. John meanwhile still hasn't said anything and he's starting to strike me as the silent type. I can tell however that he is ready to flee at any moment. All it take's is Henri's whatever signal and whoop dee doo, there they'll go leaving me bleeding to death or if lucky, actually dead.

The grip on the handle tightens and I quickly say, "Ummm, I don't know, aliens or something?" I chuckle nervously at the supposed-to-be joke. Apparently though, the father doesn't think so because he takes the whole diamond-looking-blade out and attempted to strike.

"Woah!" I scream, and I say attempted to because saved by the bell, my dog releases a feral growl and Henri just...stops. They, Henri and my dog, then find themselves in a fleet yet intense staring contest. Incredible. Henri, defeated releases a grunt, closes his eyes and pinches his nose. I look questioningly at John, who is also staring at the two in confusion.

Just as abruptly, the dagger is back to hiding inside Henri's pocket and this soon-to-be-killer of mine then locks eyes with me once again and with loathing, repeats syllabically, "What do you know?"

I know everything I think, but what does he mean by what do I know? About what? I was just joking about aliens! What is going on right now? May the stars help me on this one. "Look, I don't know anything alright? I was just joking. Moreover, what's with this crap?" Oh god, think of Two dammit! I'm sorry. No swearing, no more swearing, never swearing. I'm starting to dislike this man and his son for making me break my promise not only once but multiple times...in one day! You know what? Screw that! This is all my fault: If I hadn't put the house for rent, then they...there's no use thinking about this now. My life is at stake and I first have to find my way out of this one: alive.

I look around frantically. There are two computers and four tv monitors on the kitchen table. "What the hell!" Oh god; no swearing, no more swearing, never swearing. "Are you guys on the run or something?" I really should stop speaking impulsively; it's such a bad habit and who knows when it'll be the cause of my death - like now. Also, this was the reason Two got mad at me for so ... Be calm Sam. You're not stabbed by that dagger yet.

Still tense, yet much much more relaxed than earlier (which is now the understatement of the year seeing that I still have a death sentence on my head), Henri says, "Look kid, I can tell you're a fucking smart dude and to answer your question, one: none of your business and two: none of your business." John mutters something and I don't catch it.

About to plea for my life, I was going to surrender right then and there but then I see it: a treasure chest on the sofa and the clock stops ticking. There's a light-bulb moment and the automatic conclusion I come into is that I've got thieves in my house! In disbelief, I threaten, "Look, I'll report you to the police."

Panic resurfaces the older man's face, "You will do no such thing. You don't even know anything. Stop being a shithead and use your head. You're dead if we stay."

I wanted to correct his grammar: I am using my brain thank you very much! Not to mention his biting language. Geez. Anyway, back to what matters: if this guy is serious, then of course there is no way I'm gonna keep them! Hasta la vista no problem but first, let me try another tactic to find out more about them...I'm not letting these two-maybe-killers roam around freely - not if I can help it. So I say "Oh yeah? Well if you leave, what does that tell me about you guys? How can I not report this strange…occurrence? You almost killed me." Are about to actually; but please do ponder on that Sir Henri! And I almost jump for joy when he actually does.

It really surprises me how easy it is to detect small changes in facial expressions - theirs especially. Like an open book, I say - worse actually. Moreover, I find it easy to manipulate people - which is such a negative trait; though it isn't without its perks! Why I'm using it right now only heaven knows why. Now isn't really the best time.

Henri, who is trying to regain the control he's quickly losing, speaks again. "Look kid," I frown: again with the kid, "like you said. We look dangerous. Let me rephrase that: we are dangerous. In fact, you'll be safer without us so why can't we all be the perfect gentlemen that we are and forget about this huh? You" - he points - "forget about us."

No way in hell. Realizing that he is playing my own card against me, I shoot back, "Safer without you? Does this mean that having contacted with you meant trouble? If so, I just had...Mr. Smith." I stress on his name to show my doubt on whether or not it's in fact, his real name. "I'm dead either way and I hope you can take it in your conscience because my life is on your hands now and you can either discard me like a piece of meat and leave me to die or you can stay here for a couple of days to decide what to do with me."

Again, I can't believe I actually just said that. Everything was said on impulse. My life, discarded and not mine all of a sudden just like that in a blink of an eye! Nothing is making sense for me anymore. For some reason, I want them here - no - I need them here even when they are trying to kill me. It's as if my senses are trying to tell me something...something that I'm not supposed to oblivious at.

"Henri," John whispers. I totally forgot he was there.

"I'm thinking John!" Exhaling, Henri says, looking intensely at me and I hold my breath. This is it...no turning back now.

"Ok. You win. You don't report to the police." I nod, releasing the breath I've been holding. "You are now with us." I smile triumphantly but then he states, "And now, you're death is on your hands." I gulp though having totally expected that, and meet him eye-to-eye.

Like a switch, the dark cloud above us vanishes. John, who is now standing in front of me, extends a hand. He eyes me curiously as I grab onto it and try to get up. My legs are still a bit wobbly while he says, "Sorry about that. I'm John Smith. Nice to meet you."

I fix myself, trying to shake the dust off from being on the floor this whole time, "I'm S-s-Sam, Sam Goode. Can't say the same though."

He looks at me understandingly, "Well, it's been a long night. We'll go to bed now." He turns to his father, "Right Henri?"

Henri points his chin to me, "He goes first."

John sighs, "Right." And they both look at me expectantly.

Still afraid, I walk slowly to my room upstairs. Their whispering starts. One of them is furious; don't need to guess who that one is. I pause on my track and look back; they stop and turn their heads on me. I abruptly do likewise and resume my walking.

Just who the heck are these people?

* * *

><p>AN:Soooo...How'd you guys like this whirlwind? It was tense eh? What do you think tomorrow will be like for these roommates now that they've sorta started anew? Your reviews on the previous chapter totally made my day! Can't wait to read your comments on this one. Until next time!


	9. Interrogation

A/N: Today's the day where we see our characters finally having a proper conversation. Yet still awkward! Will Sam be able to gain Henri's trust? Go find out - Happy R&R!

**Chapter 9: Interrogation**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decide to wake up a little early to prepare some healthy breakfast for my ... mysterious guests. I greet them as they enter the kitchen, "Good morning!"<p>

They don't answer and I feel like a fool standing by the stove as they sit.

John whispers something and Henri elbows him. The act was nothing like father and son but I keep that thought to myself.

"What's this poison?" Henri asks at the same time John mentions, "Smells like vanilla."

Offended, I ignore Henri while smiling wider at John, "This sir is one of my Nana's specialty: vanilla crepes avec du chocolat

noir."

"You're a chef?"

Not quite. "Yes - though I don't really have the proper credentials yet. I have my own recipes but well, I wanted to have Nana's help today," I confess truthfully so that he gets the point. Because of them, I wasn't able to get some sleep at all last night, afraid that I might be killed during so or that they leave without telling me. Lord knows why I should be but moreover, I lay there thinking, how can I make them open up to me? Because I won't start feeling safe myself if they don't. Frustrated, I mentally ask, what can I do to make them understand that I'm good? My name practically spells it out for them - hehe - ahem, no pun intended.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" asks John, pulling me out of my reverie. The boy has a dirty blond hair, with piercing blue eyes; well built and definitely a couple inches taller. Jealous of his height, I hope to catch up to him someday as my parents were after all, both genetically tall: my mom being in the higher fives and my dad a six footer. One can always dream I say; that is my only escape after all, like Two. Whoops - stop that line of thought Sam. You're forgetting the people who needs your attention right now. It's time to have a less death threatening chat.

I place the spatula in the sink, "Yes, of course." I pull out the nearest chair from me and its legs scratch painfully against the floor. Real smooth Sam. My position is adjacent to Henri who is beside John. "So," I say, "ready for school next week?" Based on his reaction, it was as if I dropped the atomic bomb on Japan again.

"I don't know," he murmurs. I can tell he's not up to it but, he kinda has to. It is after all illegal if he doesn't.

So I imply this by saying, "Hmm, it would be less suspicious don't you think?" This time, Henri drops his fork and coughs. What did I do now? I hand him a glass of water. After drinking it unceremoniously, he states, "Of course he'd be going to school. Right John?" He looks at him pointedly, "Unless you would like to help me clean up the house?"

I look around; the house certainly looks clean to me. I just had it refurnished after all. For them. And all I receive in return is a death sentence.

John, meanwhile, gets the hidden meaning and says, "Nah, of course I'll go."

Like a bubble, the intense atmosphere pops and disappears.

"So Sam," starts Henri and the bubble reappears! Not liking his tone already, I stop eating as I am unused to talking while doing so and look up. Here it goes again, "What grade are you in? Actually, I know: 11th, same as John's yeah?" Hah? That's it? I gulp my food; he's in for a shock with what I'm about to say I guess.

John drinks while I correct his father, "Actually, I already graduated high school." He coughs and spurts it out. I shudder: good thing I am not sitting directly across him.

I would have laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of it all. "Here," I hand him a tissue. He looks embarrassed.

"So, you won't be going with John then?" Henri takes some more crepes, his grip on the fork a little too tight that I swear it will snap in two any moment now. I don't get it: how does me going to school affects John? Is that it? He's worried about his son going to school with me - with me? His son can literally knock out a scrawny kid like me in less than a second! He looks up at me again as he chews intensely.

I look down on my still unfinished crepe and get another bite off it. "Actually, I'll be there as an aid. He'll be seeing me running around the school I guess. Maybe even in his classes grading papers." His staring is poking a whole through my head.

"And how can you be like this?" Henri looks at me imploringly, searching for something he cannot find.

I shrug, "I'm gifted." If they don't believe and decides to kill me, then feel free to do so; but there is no way ever that I'll be giving away Two's identity to these...strangers.

"Gifted," he repeats, "but you're just a mere boy."

I'm confusing him now, I know. His curiosity is probably piqued as well but I couldn't help but take that it an insult; so I say, "A perfectly capable boy sir to be living on his own after graduating high school."

Henri shakes his head, "Of course, of course. I'm just stating mere facts. I've never met anyone like you that's all. You stand out."

I look at him as if he has grown another head and have to remind myself again that they are foreigners in Paradise. They don't know me; I'm a nobody - which is why I have to correct him: "No, no. Not at all. You see, everyone ignores me here, thinks I'm a freak." This information turns his eyes into wide saucers.

"Could you show us your ankle?"

What? That's such an odd request, no matter how innocent he is with it. "Umm, ok." I stand up.

This is really making me feel uncomfortable but the look on Henri and John's faces tells me it's not a joke. I'm about to raise the right cuff of my pants when Henri says, "Not that, the other ankle. Please." With wide eyes, I do so. There was nothing out of the ordinary and Henri deflates. I take it as my cue that we're done and I go back to my seat.

"You're just human," mumbles Henri while looking down and taking another piece of crepe; John does the same and I look at mine, still the first piece, to see it only halfway done. I take a big piece and put it in my mouth, then savor it slowly after remembering my manners.

"Of course, what else would I be?" and I wonder, do they believe in aliens too? Afraid that I might creep them out, I don't ask this eventhough I am really itching to.

"Hmmm, well, you're definitely an odd one but certainly not a freak. Right John?" Though I am, I don't bother negating Henri as it was the first nice thing he said to me and I thank Nana's crepes for doing their job.

John looks at me with a small smile on his face, "Nah."

Finally done with his meal, Henri wipes his mouth with a napkin. Mine meanwhile is still unfinished. He then extends a hand towards a surprised me, "Sorry for yesterday. I'm John's father, Henri Smith."

Rendered speechless, I look at his hand, then at his face, and back to the hand. Am I still dreaming? Smiling shyly, I say, "Sam, Sam Goode." Does this mean we're okay now?

I open my mouth to speak but then Bernie barges itself into the kitchen. I immediately get out of my seat because for the first time ever, I forgot to put food in his bowl! He whines and I pat his head, "So sorry boy, breakfast will be served in 30 seconds."

As I prepare Bernie's food, Henri asks, "Where did you find the dog?"

I smile at the memory. It was during school, on my way home. Bernie was standing by the gate, staring at me. I passed by, totally ignoring him. Nana and Two just died, I couldn't bear any company. And so, I went back to my old house, and he followed; I told him to go away, and even threw a rock at him. He never did, and I was thankful that he didn't. Bernie became my best friend after that but I had to hide him since I didn't know whether or not my father tolerated pets; it was best to not say anything. The minute I graduated however, and gained Nana's house, I took Bernie with me and finally gave him a proper home.

"He actually found me." I pour some dog food onto his bowl. "Aren't you a good boy?" I wash my hand and return to my seat to finish my plate. I find that the rest of the crepes are gone and I look at mine sadly - they didn't even leave me for seconds. Oh well. "I actually run my own business. I bake for the school cafeteria for 50-50 profit. I provide them with cakes and cookies - the 3000 students I mean. On special tuesdays, I prepare french toast for breakfast - free for the students but the school actually pays me. I'm earning enough to actually start my own savings; could even afford four years of university if I want to, but -" I shrug.

Henri looks at me; if impressed, then he doesn't show it, "What about computers though? How great are you?"

I face the challenge, probably slipping out how much I really know, "Computers are my hobby. And if you meant building and programming, I can do all - anything really." I wipe my mouth, and excuse myself. "If you are done, I'll wash the plates?"

Henri and John both nod. They look at each other again, communicating silently. I wonder if they honestly think I am thick to whatever they are doing. Thinking back to that morning, I found the chest gone; the computers and monitors were also active, reflecting the sides, back and front of the house.

My questions are still left unanswered. Who are they? More importantly, who are they hiding from?

* * *

><p>AN: I might have to re-edit this again later. I just didn't want to break my promise of updating every Monday. How is it? We finally got everyone into friendly terms. What do you think will happen next? Any guesses? Until next monday!


	10. First Day of Junior High

A/N: Just a reminder again: our timeline is tweaked! I made it so that the characters are a year older and are in their 3rd year of higschool (other than Sam). Currently, it is around the third week of August...Sorry for the long wait. Got two major essays due this month and midterm exams is just around the corner.

_Previous chapter summary: Henri and Four learns more about Sam. Henri suspects he's a Garde but is disappointed when he doesn't find any scars on his ankle. Meanwhile, there's also Bernie, the beagle..._

**Chapter 10: First Day of Junior High**

* * *

><p>It's the first day of school, and I imagine John's reaction once he sees the run down one story building. Our school's not really one to be proud of, made to only fit Paradise's high school students out of its population of 5,243 people. I sigh as I park in the "teacher's" parking lot, which is the only privilege given to me. The rest, such as an office? Nada. I'm still practically like a student even though I have graduated. Stinking school. I smirk: no swearing mode today. Sweet! But will it last long this time?<p>

I walk towards the familiar building and see the mural pirate beside the front door. It's as if it's saying "Welcome to your doom"! I shake my head: not a very welcoming sight at all. I am about to continue past it but decide to give it a double take. Maybe it's purposely drawn like that to scare off kids subtly to prepare them for the horror of high school reality? At least, that of Paradise. How foreboding.

I walk straight to my locker, following the same routine after practically having it memorized by heart. It's simple really: turn left by the office, then just straight ahead. Facing it, I let out a tired sigh. Same old thing, as always.

"Great," though I'm not surprised. A chopped pickle is drawn in a not so discreet way and is splatter all over by - what is this? Blood? I smell it. Nope: just dried ketchup. It was such a masterpiece that the yours truly artist didn't bother staying anonymous and signed it: M.J. Everyone practically knows him, the biggest bully and jock of our school. I try to erase it. Yuck! I don't even know why I still bother. It's not as if I put anything in this junky storage. I learned it the hard way when I caught some students successfully breaking into this durable, impenetrable bank and luckily enough found nothing to their liking - just a bunch of papers. Sadly, those papers were tests I had to grade to a teacher and trying to explain to her why most are crumpled up and ripped wasn't one of my best days. She understood of course. After all, my whole being is motivation for the bullies. I mean, look at me really: a scrawny weak kid. The perfect victim who they just can't leave alone. I don't need to do anything, don't need any excuse, for them to go at me.

Barely satisfied with the locker's end result, I go back to my truck to get my telescope and set it up outside. I've started believing in stars again, hoping that it would lead me to Two and my father. I spend a couple of minutes just looking before kids begin piling into the courtyard. Sarah Hart arrives with her camera and instantly starts taking pictures. Typical. Then I see John and I instantly pack up my telescope. Sarah gets there before I do. Bad sign. Already, he has bad luck in the first day. The bell rings and the students disband Some run, their first class being right at the other end of the school.

"Hey man, what's your first class?"

I look at John in disbelief, "Dude, that was Sarah Hart you just talked to." He blushes, and I continue. "John, Mark James's ex-girlfriend? Ring a bell?" John scratches the back of his neck, still not talking. This guy really sucks at not standing out. Already I'm sure, he's just made Mark's number one victim list. Should I jump in glee from him taking my spot? Nah, he's my friend. "Look, you know who to avoid. I've prepared you for this. There's the office. The principal's Mr. -"

"Harris - I know," answers John, annoyed. Good. "You sound like Henri - stop nagging me." Not good.

Kids. Patience - you need a lot of it to deal with them. Well Sam, considering both of you're both sixteen - umm, I'm gonna stop thinking now. "Oh and John," I call, before he enters the office, "2nd period: Astronomy." He nods and I leave.

_In the classroom..._

Matching: ADBCEFHJGI. 4/10: FAIL. Turn the page: Definition. Any of the large, self-luminous, heavenly bodies, as the sun, Polaris, etc. - big giveaway and still wrong. The right answer is "stars". Seriously, don't these students have any common sense at all? I finish grading quickly, and soon find myself bored. The door opens, and I see John looking pale with Mr. Harries. Another bad sign and I subtly shake my head. I remember what Henri warned me about this morning: "If there's anything off about him, anything, I want you to run." The last part caught me off guard as I assumed he'd say, go to the nurse or something. Running seems to me like an overreaction just because something is off about John. Speaking of the kid, John will have none of that however and since Henri was stressing it, I agreed anyway.

I look up in time to see Mark attempting to trip John unsuccessfully. I sigh in relief at first, then clear my throat in warning. Mrs. Burton stops writing on the board and whips her head around: "What happened?"

John's reaction puts all eyes on him again. "Nothing." He looks at Mark then, "Well?" and the number one jock actually looks away first. Unbelievable. "That's what I thought." I repress the urge to shake him, demanding whether he's crazy or not. One after all, is enough: me.

A few minutes into the class, I notice John starting to sweat and sway, looking sick. Then, the light - unnoticed by everyone but me. The bells rings, and I stand right away, helping John get out of the class. His weight, which at first felt like trying to move an unyielding Iron Man, does not bother me anymore thanks to Henri's insanely packed training. Trust from him came very easily after that first breakfast, though I still cannot comprehend how - must be my beagle as crazy as that sounds. There was simply no other plausible explanation. Bernie was just always there, protecting me.

Mark blocks our path just straight ahead. "What's your problem?" Sarah pushes him. Thank you Ms. Hart, and I stir John to the opposite direction so we could avoid him. I shove ourselves in the nearest door I could find and shut the door locked. John is crouching, rocking back and forth. He opens his palms and my eyes widens - this light, it's like Two's! Like the very first time she summoned me.

I collapse as well. "Who are you?" I whisper.

He keeps rocking, back and forth. Back and forth. I want to reach him, but am afraid.

Then, our saviour comes, "John, Sam? It's me."

Henri.

* * *

><p>AN: You won't have to wait long for the next chapter; just have to finish editing it first. Happy R&amp;R! We're finally in the book's timeline. We kinda entered it awhile ago but... Anyway, for those who read it, do you remember this? Did you find any similaritydifferences? The movie version is similar too although this time, we've got someone with Four as he acquires his first legacy...

Spoiler for the next chapter: TWO


	11. Two

A/N: I missed two weeks of updates so here it is! BIG BIG TWIST here guys. To my previous guest reviewer: this will finally answer your question.

_Previously: Sam sees light out of John's hands..._

**Chapter 11: Two**

* * *

><p>I am silent on the way home but for a reason: my head is about to explode.<p>

Information.

Connections.

Electricity.

I don't know why but it was as if John's enlightenment triggered something in me; something related to Henri's exclamation of Lorien and Legacy. Did I really just hear that word - again? Are they related to Two? But nothing registered in my brain after that because of the pain; thus, I clutch my head when I get off the truck and puke. Henri doesn't say anything either, and instead ushers John and I into the house.

"Sam, go to your room."

I follow, not even caring that he had just ordered me around, and then collapse on my bead, "No swearing, no more swearing, never swearing. Ahh! Sweet mother of pies!" And then, numb. I feel numb. I see myself in my all too familiar library - my sweet haven. Too early, but it is always welcome. It looks even more disheveled that it already is, but above them all, one object stands out: another letter on the table. I approach it slowly and find a familiar handwriting:

With this letter, I offer my soul to you, becoming one. Kiss me.

What is it with words of Lorien, Legacy and soul today? Wait, let's backtrack. Here's a letter. From Two. Does this mean I will see her again? Does she look different? Has she grown? I readily comply and kiss the letter and gets sucked in. Wicked. Instead of standing still in the previous letter, she is pacing this time and, is looking the same as ever. Those same reddish brown hair and glasses - she's till that twelve-year-old girl with cute freckles. My beautiful best friend! She stops and talks:

"How are you Sam. If you find this, it means that you must have found them, or they found you. And you must have noticed," she winces, "that they are different. I don't know who you met first Sam but I am very proud of you for being able to convince them to keep you alive. You are alive, are you not? You're seeing me after all. Anyway, back to the point. Have you ever wondered why my library is positioned the way it is? The shelves, they are branches Sam, like neurons. We've got no time for complexities so I'll make it quick and simple. It's a brain Sam, more specifically, my - your brain - now. Nothing will be the same ever again after this. The library will disappear; you have no need for it anymore after all. You'll just, simply know. Please say you won't hate me after this. I want to help the rest of us, and well, see it as fulfilling a dying wish of mine. None of this makes sense, I know; believe me when I say I didn't even know I could do this - make it an act of desperate measure. I chose you Sam, will you accept?"

I cannot speak - how could I? The only thing that makes sense to me is that if I agree to this plan of hers, the library will disappear. She will disappear; but I also cannot refuse her. I love her, my best friend! And she is gone. Yet she will live, through me, if I accept, right? So how could I not? I half kneel so I can look at her eye to eye. She must have known that I cannot refuse her, so why is she looking at me like that? Pleadingly with eyebrows knitted towards the centre. "It's been so long you know that?" I say even though I won't get a reply since it's not the answer she's looking for. I just want to make this as long as possible. "I miss you. I miss our conversations, chatters, and plays. I miss talking about books. I miss your questions. I miss...you." I get teary, "Come on, this is unfair! Are you just going to say what you want to say? You can do this but you can't...you can't -" she can't what Sam? "I will do as you say do you hear me?" I will help them - by becoming one, with you. Nothing happens. A tear escapes my eye; then flow another, and another. "I'm going to fulfill your wish!" Still nothing. Why? And then, that one word - I now know what to say. "Yes," I whisper, and she walks towards me then falls. I catch her without feeling anything.

"Thank you," she murmurs, and then dissolves into a piece of glowing silvery white thread.

Blackness.

Floating.

Hell?

Couldn't be.

Darkness.

Purgatory?

No.

Floating.

"Sam?"

Who's that?

Heaven?

"Sam?"

Nope.

"Sam!"

A stinging slap: Earth. Just Earth. Henri.

"Did anyone see?"

Feeling disoriented is an understatement. It's as if I've been pulled out of my body, modified and then pushed back in. A Piccaso's art - magnifico. I stare at Henri, who's eyes matches John's bloodshot eyes, dumbfounded. They are both staring down at me.

I sit up, "What? Oh." And ouch! I feel as if I've been rolled over by a truck! Comprehension dawns on me. Light sifts through the open crevices of the shutters. "Has it been a day?" They both nod tiredly. I wince, "Um, I don't think so. Did the news say anything?"

Henri searches me again. Hopefully, he finds whatever he's looking for this time. I can't even explain it myself.

It is John who answers, "None about Paradise." I sigh in relief - good.

Henri is still looking. "When?" he murmurs. Does he know? Can he explain all this to me? He's a Cepan right - wait, how do I even know this?

No point in trying to hide it then, "Just last night."

Henri furrows his eyebrows, "But you're not - "

"I'm not," I finish for him. I'm not her, cannot be her, and never going to be her. She's irreplaceable.

"How?"

I shrug and look away for a second to glance at John; he looks understandably confused.

"Who?" Back to Henri.

"Two."

John looks at me in surprise, "You're T -"

I'm about to say no right away, to tell him that she's dead but it is Henri who does so, confirming my suspicions further. "You know he's not John. Two's gone. Sam's merely, a host."

"A host," Both John and I repeat. This one's new information, and fact that I know the process but not knowing what it actually is mind-blowing.

Henri nods and looks even more tired. "Yes. It's a very ancient tradition, only open to those able to perform the actual Legacy itself. It's a permanent transfer of a piece of oneself to another; usually the soul."

I think back to the letter and ... Oh god, she had - Two had - given me her soul!

"The last Host died a millennium ago and no one came after him; until now. No one really knows much about it - we didn't bother looking more into the subject as there wasn't anymore Garde who was able to perform the act. Thus, it is forgotten. It seems we found out what Two is capable of I guess. Welcome to the club Sam - you're the lucky one."

"The lucky one?" I disagree Henri. Two is dead, and I'm alive. Now I live the life she's supposed to live.

John looks at me as if punched in the gut, "They don't know you exist. They won't track you like they track us."

"The Mogadorians." It was a fact. Those ugly creatures who killed...I will get them. For her, I'll avenge her death.

"How do you know?" asks John.

"I -" I wanted to say she also gave me her knowledge, but is it just really? Or is it a Legacy? "From books." Even I won't believe this after hearing it. "When we met before, there was a book, called Lorien - she made it I think - and now, I just know."

"You just know?" asks Henri as he plops himself on the bed by my foot, smiling. John stays standing, "Is he Two then?"

No I'm not - never.

Henri nonchalantly says, "More or less. He's got a piece of her soul Four, and who knows, maybe even develop her legacies." Bingo! Wait, what? Four?

I point to John, "You are - you're Number Four? So that means - " Two, what do you want me to do? What am I going to do?

Whatever's left inside my stomach forces it's way up as John reveals three scars on his right ankle, "I am next."

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder what new reviews I will receive for this chapter. Anyway, I don't know if I can add anything more in this chapter as it just unfolded itself on its own...Until this Monday again my readers!


	12. Different

A/N: Must have pretty shocked you from the previous chapter huh? Don't know if that's good or bad but now we've got a reason for Sam Goode to be, more or less, a Garde. Presenting...

**Chapter 12: Different**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"The Mogadorians." It was a fact. Those ugly creatures who killed...I will get them. For her, I'll avenge her death._

_"How do you know?" asks John._

_"I -" I wanted to say she also gave me her knowledge, but is it just really? Or is it a Legacy? "From books." Even I won't believe this after hearing it. "When we met before, there was a book, called Lorien - she made it I think - and now, I just know."_

_"You just know?" asks Henri as he plops himself on the bed by my foot, smiling. John stays standing, "Is he Two then?"_

_No I'm not - never._

_Henri nonchalantly says, "More or less. He's got a piece of her soul Four, and who knows, maybe even develop her legacies." Bingo! Wait, what? Four?_

_I point to John, "You are - you're Number Four? So that means - " Two, what do you want me to do? What am I going to do?_

_Whatever's left inside my stomach forces it's way up as John reveals three scars on his right ankle, "I am next."_

We skipped one day of school and today, we are going back. Henri will be driving and picking us up. I found out that Four's new Legacy is called Lumen, and that soon, he will be resistant to fire and heat. I stay quiet about mine as there is nothing - I think - physically related to super intelligence anyway; thus, it is safe to assume that super intelligence is nothing special. In fact, call this a thorough intuition, more or less.

In the meantime, Henri supposedly will have some errands at the bank while we are at school: "Need to make some money transfer," he said. I told him to do it to my account and that he should close his since it would be less suspicious that way. He agreed. From now on, I'll be their tangible connection to the human world - whatever they have to get, they will through me. Hopefully, my identity stays in tact.

Before leaving, Henri hands Four a pair of gloves, "With you at all times." It was a warning. A good one which he probably won't follow. Four nods anyway. He then looks at me and points to his forehead with a big smile, which meant that he is taking my situation well. I nod back.

"The shows on boys, good luck." Henri leaves.

As Four and I walk towards the school I decide that if I was going to apologize, I better do it now. "Look, John, I'm sorry man."

He stares straight ahead with a smile. He was most likely trying to find Sarah. "What for?"

I rub my hand together; it's a bit cold at this time of the year. Better do some clothes shopping later. "Oh you know, for being like this" I emphasize on this "without, the burdens to carry."

Four scoffs, "Yeah, well there's really nothing to do now right? I can be jealous or I can be ecstatic. I think it's better to feel the latter."

I am about to protest but stay quiet instead. How can he be happy about me not having a death sentence on my head when he does? Oh well Sam, just be glad that your new friend does not hate you to the core.

Four sighs, "Look. You give me - us - hope Sam. Whatever you are, _they_ don't know and right now, I feel as if we have an advantage. Because for the first time ever, we have something _they_ don't. You are our chance to beat you know who. So it's cool man"

Easier heard than be believed. But relieved, I put an arm over his shoulder, "Thanks man."

"No problem."

We separate before the entrance - I had to go my locker. As always, there is a picture of a pickle, signed by yours truly my butt, Mark James. I erase it, then go to the bathroom. I check myself in the mirror. I've grown and looked as if I've experienced a growth spurt overnight. I guess what happened is somewhat similar to that. I try to fix my hair as there is one that sticks out. No use - I have no gel.

Suddenly, the door slams open; Four walks in, breathing hard, "Mark." He grabs the gloves from his back pocket and I help him put it onto his shaking and glowing hands. He slumps against one of the stall's door. He must hate his legacies. I don't blame him: you can't really be discrete with light shining out of your palms. If it was invincibility, now that is something else! It will definitely be easier to seek revenge against Mark James that for sure. I'm so itching to spook the bejeebers out of him!

"Look," I say. "Don't worry about this. If there was something I'm flawless at, it would be at making excuses. Just leave it up to me bro. I got this." Before we exit the bathroom, I say one last time, "People will talk, make fun of us even. They don't know ... we do." He nods, now calm.

We go out and the muttering starts.

"Hey look at the new guy - what's with the gloves?"

Whispers, they're very clear to me; even those from the guys at the end of the hallway. Enhanced hearing: so cool.

"Look at the freak - ew."

I roll my eyes. That lot - judgers - I hate them.

I get my act ready, "Look John," I say in my nerdiest voice. This is after all what you are Sam. "This will definitely work. I invented them to glow sometimes. Maybe I can finally have the extraterrestrials notice me. I keep observing them you know? With my telescope."

Four looks as if given too much information and I can't blame him. He then immediately catches up; unlike my high pitched excited voice though, he talks normally, "Yeah, me too." Oh sweet quiet Four.

And then, a new set of whispers: "They're both freaks. Best to ignore them both; wouldn't want to get freakified." Laughter.

"It's working," whispers Four. "Thanks."

I force a smile, "You're welcome." Why can't they just leave us alone?

We get into class and immediately, Mrs. Burton hands me a pile of papers to grade on. I do them all in five minutes, beating my fastest time of ten. I look at Four's hands - they aren't glowing anymore. We don't see each other after that class. At Ms. Gold's chemistry class, I contemplate on the things I really know: Two's knowledge are shared with me now, not her experiences or her life - those three are very different things; also, apparently, because she has given a piece of her soul to me, I've gained benefits, such as Legacies. I am practically a Garde - without the scars and the burden that comes along with it. Wicked.

The bells signals lunch time, but Sarah interjects me from entering the cafeteria and warns me that Mark is planning something. I decide to catch whatever's gonna happen in camera, and minutes later we find all ourselves in Mr. Harris's office.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I don't let Mark or Four talk; instead I show Mr. Harris the video. "Mark - stay. Sam and John, you are dismissed."

We go straight to economics after, my favorite class, besides astronomy. I find out we are baking pancakes and I roll my eyes - piece of cake. Paired off in threes, Four, Sarah and I all head straight to the kitchen. As soon as we are left alone, Sarah and Four commence their sweet talk. Frustrated that we are going super slow, I take the bowl from them and crack the eggs myself, making sure Mrs. Benshoff is unaware of what I'm doing. They are so getting a good grade on this. Oh well, I don't mind especially when I get to do things that I love.

Satisfied with my masterpiece, I hand it to them with a cherry on top. Before one of them can take it however, I fix them a glare. They have the audacity to blush. Though it's a little childish, I stick my tongue out at them before taking the cherry myself. Mrs. Benshoff suddenly comes in and I pop the cherry into my mouth swallowing it all in one piece. I choke and Sarah practically throws the glass of water into my hands. Mrs. Benshoff looks at me with worry while I drink the whole glass.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She then hands me a blue slip. "What's this?" A student name is written on it. Oh, this meant I have a student to catch. I leave Sarah and Four to handle Mrs. Benshoff on their own. I grin at them. Sorry guys, duty calls.

Once outside, I run like the wind. Every sense of mine all seems enhanced and I know in my heart that everything good happening to me right now is all thanks to Two. Gah, I miss her.

I pass by the principal's office, barely seeing him fall off his chair. Awesome. When I'm finally close to my destination, I slow down. I also hear footsteps and Mr. Harris's mumbling, so I abruptly slip into the classroom, unseen. I take my time in there, first giving the slip to the teacher and then asking him if he requires any assistance. Mr. Harris pass by us. Take that principal - you've been bested by me - twice!

By the time I meet up with Four again by his locker at the end of school, I see him talking with Sarah and roll my eyes. Typical. Sarah then hand Four a cellphone? His? Did he lose it? He catches my stare as Sarah leaves, "Mark."

I sigh - of course. "Got it!" and we get out of the building, thankfully, unscathed.

* * *

><p>AN: So umm, how much trouble am I in? (ducks) I'm what 4 or 5 chapters behind now? Don't worry, got them all ready for you... just unedited - haha. Anyway, I'm supposed to be studying for my midterms but I decided to this so I could catch up - hopefully soon! Not even going to say "Until Next Monday" cause I'm so behind. So... Until I edit the next chapter!


	13. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 13: Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_By the time I meet up with Four again by his locker at the end of school, I see him talking with Sarah and roll my eyes. Typical. Sarah then hand Four a cellphone? His? Did he lose it? He catches my stare as Sarah leaves, "Mark."_

_I sigh - of course. "Got it!" and we get out of the building, thankfully, unscathed._

John gets off the truck smiling straight into his room.

Henri follows it all, suspicious. He meets me in the kitchen, "Got the money transferred; it'll appear as a bill for a very large catering order." Smart playing Henri! I take a glass of water.

I grin, "Guess you guys will be eating lots then."

Henri returns it, "Guess so," which makes me wonder: why he doesn't smile often? "So Sam, tell me. Has there been a girl lately?"

I spurt the sip I just drank, "Why do you say that?" Pardon me for being a mess after you caught me off guard.

"John smiling," he shakes his head as if that tells him everything.

"Oh?" I ask. Does this mean then that if I smile, there a girl? I shake my head. Are Loric people not suppose to smile? In Four's case though, it seems true.

"Oh yes," answered Henri. "You see, I'm a ladies man in Lorien." Liar.

I raise an eyebrow, "Really, you?"

"A-hum," but the shaking of his head tells me no. "Sam, you see, we Loric are very monogamous people. One love for life - that's it."

"Hmmmm," that's news to me. I crack my brain for anything - anything at all - and finding none. It seems Two didn't know it either.

"Yes - so all of this - falling in love with a human - that's a no-no; you do know that after all this, you will be repopulating Lorien."

That's it. I spurt out the rest of the water and decided I've had enough drinking for now, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh no, not at all. You do realize you will now have a lifespan of around two hundred years?" Henri this is way too much info right now!

My eyes will literally be flying out of their sockets if I get anymore surprises. I stare at Henri, mouth agape. No way - I'm gonna live for two hundred years? How can I? I'm not even - well I guess I am Loric now - at least, partially. But - no. He isn't even sure. "Do you think that ... I'm like that as well?" I ask, afraid of the answer. I don't know if I want to live for two hundred years. I mean, I didn't think I would live up to 70! An accident was bounded to happen sooner to me is what I had always believed.

Henri stares hard and long at me, "Hmm, that my friend is what we're going to find out. Tell me Sam, is there a certain someone you like?"

I gulp. Oh boy. "Umm, there is someone, but I already did like her before all this happened." I wait for any remark from Henri but he just motions for me to continue. "Her name is Emily Knapp. I, I never even talked to her in my life. How do you exactly know if she's the one?"

Henri, whose mind is currently some place elsewhere, serenely states, "You'll know when you're whole being cannot even bear the thought of living without her." The look turns to pain, "And everyday she fills your thoughts entirely - every single fucking day."

I think of Emily Knapp - my heart flutters, but that's it. Nothing. Maybe it's because I never talked to her to know if she's the one.

"So, who's John's girl?" Henri asks.

"Sarah Hart, daughter of Mrs. Hart. The real estate agent?" He nods to let me know that it rang the bell. "She's a year above us; cheerleader and used to date the guy who has been bullying us lately: Mark James." I say this with pure loathing.

"And the principal - "

I cut him right away, "Does not do anything. He likes fame more than anything. Mark will have an interview with the Gazette you see." I wash the glass in the sink. Ahh, look at that potable water go...

"Sam?"

"Yes Henri?" Please don't say to break them up or else Four would not be pleased!

"Just remember," I pause halfway reaching for the sponge. "We'd have to leave at any moment's notice." Of course to imply the worse without actually saying it.

I glance at him in understanding, "Of course." Four won't be pleased at all.

He leaves the kitchen, "Oh and please call John to the leaving room. He's ready to see the contents of his chest."

I imagine what he may find and some sort of crystal flashes into my mind; and then another of different colored rocks. Other than that? Nothing and the images vanishes. I call Four and he comes out of his room looking excited. Like a contagious disease, I match his excitement; for who wouldn't be? Even I am curious what's inside the treasure - no not treasure - just the chest.

Sitting in the living with Four and Henri, I examine the up until now remains a mystery. It is the size of a microwave oven, with the symbol of Lorien. There's also the lock at the front but no keyhole. I squint at it.

"How do you open it?" asks Four after his first unsuccessful try.

I, knowing the answer, immediately tells him, "You can only open your chest when your Cepan is around; the same goes the other way around. And you must already have had your first Legacy. Here, let me guide you." I'm sure Henri feels annoyed for me butting in but he doesn't show. In fact, he looks impressed. He lets me take his hand; same with Four. I press their palms on either side of the lock and let Henri do the rest. Their finger interlocks and the chest clicks open. Wicked. He takes out a crystal like the one I just described, then states that it is related to a Garde's legacy. I think of Two's chest and the answer deflates me a little bit: all contents inside disintegrated when she died.

For the rest of the day, Henri trains us. He uses the crystal to improve Four's resistance to heat and fire, dragging it up his arms as he puts his hands on fire. Meanwhile, he gives me one hundred sheets of papers - random articles printed from the internet. He tells me to take a picture of each one in my mind, then reiterate each word in it back to him one by one without looking. I start with the first page, taking a "picture" of it: _Apenheul Private Park_. I put the paper away then close my eyes. I see it and thus start reiterating the article:

Apenheul Primate Park opened in 1971 as a small primate park with a revolutionary concept: to allow the monkeys freedom of movement and allow them to mingle with the visitors." I open my eyes to see if I can still do it and I continue, "However, visitors were - and still are - strictly advised to leave the animals in peace. Petting is forbidden and (needless to say) so is feeding the animals. Some of the monkeys do interact with the visitors." The image is what I see in front of me right now, but the words still comes out with a mind of their own. Henri looks at the article, leaving Four in a relaxed states as his hands are being engulfed in flames.

Henri smiles widely, and I do the same. I keep doing so, looking at each paper and then reciting them. It's as if there's something he wants me to realize - first about animals, then the cycle of life, then the slaughter, murders, blood. Is this what happened to Lorien? The before and after? Four and I finishes at the same time, both breathing heavily. A scratch catches our attention and I see Bernie running in our direction. He jumps to me and licks my face, "Thanks buddy." He does the same to Four.

I ponder on the idea of a planet left to burn incomplete, dying slowly. I think of Earth in flames, all the people black and burnt - their skin without flesh. I think of rotting life - the decaying smell of death. Not quite but close. I imagine everything broken, and I am reminded of my miserable childhood after the disappearance of my father. I was left with nothing, all on my own. I start to feel sympathy for Lorie and the rest of its living inhabitants. No one deserves what they all went through; no one. And I will make sure that they don't ever again.

Two, I now realize what you want me to do.

* * *

><p>AN: A reference to www. goodzoos Netherlands / Apenheul. htm (remove spaces)


	14. New Me

**Chapter 14: New Me**

* * *

><p>That night, Four knocks on my door, "Sam, do you have time to talk?"<p>

I tell him that the door isn't locked and that he could come in. He sits on my bed and hands me his phone.

"Why?" I take it. It says Sarah Hart on the screen and I look at him blinking, then back at it; the name is still there. "Are you serious?" Four unblinking stare says it all.

"What do I do?" He is panicking.

How should I know? You should stop this right now is what I should tell you. In fact this is what Henri would say but I am not him. I remember the Cepan's warning and repeat it to him instead, "We could leave at any moment's notice."

His forehead knots and he closes his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he says, "I know."

"What do you want to do?" My intuition tells me his answer won't be looked forward to but that it is a must. Huh, weird.

"I want to know her better." I wonder if this was one of those signs of true love but I then realize that anyone who likes another person would want to get know each other better first.

"Follow your instinct." Or me and my advice really. After all, isn't that what I have been doing after all this time?

Four gets up, the phone in his hand. "I will. Thanks man."

I lay back down on my bed. "No problem. What are friends for?"

He surprises me when he says, "I guess. I've never had one before."

I look at him and grin, "Then count me one."

* * *

><p>John and I walk towards the familiar building. "Scared?" I ask.<p>

"Terrified."

We walk towards his locker, and I can already tell something is wrong. As we get closer to it, we could already guess what's in it based on the smell. "I'll report to Mr. Harris with you," I state, already knowing mine would be filled with manure too.

John balls his fist; I can't blame him. I feel the same, but I am already used to Mark's antics. As always, Mr. Harris lets the jerk's action slide, stating that it is that can't be fix. Today is the big day after all - that interview thing with the Gazette - and Mark's reputation will not be tarnished. I bet the bully's ego will inflate again big time.

John and I run through the first two periods together. I can tell he's nervous about seeing Sarah again. Poor boy. We have gym at the moment and he looks at me strangely. "Dude."

"What?"

"You've completely change from the first time I saw you."

"What do you mean?" I hold my arms out - looks the same to be; my legs - ehh, so so.

"Don't you realized that shirt you're wearing is actually two times bigger that used to make you look like a stork?"

I cross my arms, offended, "So?"

"So Sam, you've change. And look, look at our heights!"

I swear Four is acting like a boy on a Christmas day but I get close to him to compare our heights to see his point. Shocked, I do a double take. "Are we, are we the same height?" No freaking way! Alright I can definitely think of freaking - that doesn't even count as swearing.

"Yup."

"Wow."

Four looks around to check if whether or not someone is listening but finding the coast clear, whispers, "And don't tell me you're senses haven't been enhanced. You're one of us now."

I lose myself in thought, thinking about the running from before. I never liked to run because it always tired me out but I actually enjoyed it that time. In all honestly, it felt as if I was flying. Four shoulders me to pull me out of my reverie, "R-ight."

He's about to do it again so I raise my hand up, "Ok, ok! Yes - everything has been enhanced as you so scientifically put it."

"Haha."

We are told to run a mile as fast as we can. I look at Four excitedly but he warns me with that look and I pout. Best not to stand out, I remind myself. I time myself to complete the mile-run for exactly nine minutes, which is almost a minute faster than my old record, but then something happens and Four starts sprinting to full blown running. I yell after him but he doesn't stop, so I join him.

"John, you just passed the teacher," but he is not seeing nor understanding anything I say. He looks back and I follow his look. A blurry image of white and brown that reminds me of Bernie dashes in the bushes. "John," I try again but am unsuccessful. He runs faster, and I follow again without any problem. No one visible is behind us now, and I grow worried. "John!" He stops this time and it was a good thing I was not behind him or else I would have bumped into him and break my nose.

We both breath hard. "It's just Bernie," and we both start laughing.

"We are totally screwed," he says, and I agree.

"Wanna fake faint?" I ask.

He nods and we fall down at the same time. Five excruciating long minutes pass and we finally hear some foot steps and labored breathing. Mr. Wallace, obviously disappointed, checks for our pulses and asks two students to assist us to the nurse. Four states his excuse by claiming he has asthma while I tell the nurse that I am currently experiencing the worst case of side stitch I don't even have.

After that, I go straight with him to home economics. He seems giddy all of a sudden and I remember that pancake incident. So, it's Sarah Hart once again. Unfortunately he turns disappointed when she doesn't show up in class. Mrs. Benshoff pairs me with him but before we do start Sarah pops in. John's smile resurfaced.

"Did I miss anything?" asked the girl who's the reason for his friend's bipolar moods.

My back was turned to her and I roll my eyes at John, making sure he sees it. He grins, "Nah," the answer meant for her.

They have another conversation again while I partially do the work. Thank god for that for I won't stand them getting good grades from my work alone. And what do I get? Nothing. Four and Sarah talk about Sarah's history with Mark - well, Sarah did: "I started to change, became like him, and my parents sent me to Colorado to live with my aunt for the summer. That's where I fell in love with the scenery of the outdoors and of course photography."

Hmm. So that's how it happened. I guess Sarah's really changed. She turns to me, "I used to make fun of you before Sam, even laughed at you with them; I'm sorry." She takes her hand out and I shake it.

"Apology accepted." Besides, Four won't forgive if I don't.

I then see the said Garde take a pan out of the oven with bare hands. I grip Sarah's hand before she takes it away from me and I cough to get Four's attention. Meanwhile, I exclaim, "Wow Sarah, you've got really soft hands!" Four looks at us; Sarah blushes and looks down. I look at Four and point with my mouth to the supposedly hot pan he's currently holding without any indication of being burned. I widen my eyes and he finally gets it, immediately placing the pan back into the oven and putting on some mittens and grabbing it again - all in a rapid single motion!

I let go of Sarah's hand and I clear my throat, "Right, sorry for being weird," which of course triggers the right reaction from her and the awkwardness begins.

"So what did I miss?"

Sarah turns abruptly around to face Four. "Nothing." He laughs, and states "I saw what happened. Don't mind Sam; you'll get used to him if you keep hanging with me enough."

He winks. Is he seriously flirting with her in front of me? Sarah takes the bait, "Oh I will! By the way, the Halloween Fest is coming up." The bell rings, "I'd love to see you guys there," though she is looking at Four the whole time. "Maybe we could hang out after?"

He says yeah without even asking for my opinion. Nice one bro - slick! All I know is that, Henri wouldn't like this, but at least, I'll be there to watch his back.

* * *

><p>AN: The Halloween Fest is coming up. Hopefully I'll make the Christmas chapter be in time for Christmas...


	15. A Wish

**A/N: **Implied future romance if you squint really hard! This one's a short chapter...but it had to be on its own.

**Chapter 15: A Wish**

* * *

><p>Henri continues to train Four's body to be resistance to fire and heat. He talks about his grandfather, who is a joker and holds one of the rarest Legacies: invisibility. My heart lurches for an unknown reason.<p>

"He made you're house invisible you know. He tricked me when I was newly assigned to your family. We laughed about it until the very end."

He also mentions Four's grandmother, being the opposite of his grandfather and thus, complementing each other. And then he goes back to a topic I did not expect him to: his wife, Julianne.

"She had the greenest eyes, and the biggest heart."

He describes her with so much love and even deemed himself unworthy for her, unable to comprehend what she saw in him. "But she is also a very late sleeper," and we all laugh at that - well Henri and I. Four is currently stuck in his own world. To remembering.

As soon as he is done, Four opens his eyes with tears in his eyes. I hand him a glass of water. I wanted to say that bad huh? But I don't joke about it, not this time when I knew what he had seen. It was always like this - our training is always filled with the horrors of Lorien's destruction. Then Four mentions a second ship.

"What second ship?" asks Henri.

"There was a second ship. I watched it the whole time until it separated from us. What's in it Henri?"

I ponder on this new fact. Four is adamant about it, and my instincts tell me that it's real. They've never failed me before so I believe him. I look at Henri questioningly.

"I don't know."

Henri continues to work with my and Four's legacies. He doesn't know much about mine but he says it may branch off to another. Who knows? He says the second Legacy should develop within the month but the rest, will vary from Garde to Garde. I ask myself what I want it to be and easily find the answer: flight. I really want to gain the Legacy of Flight though I don't know how that relates to super intelligence.

Would I suddenly grow wings? I hope not: it would not bode well for the purpose of hiding. Next thing you know, the government barges in steals me away to some District 9. I suddenly think of Peter Pan without the pixie dust and then parallel Lorien to being the North Star. There's that fact too that Neverland is actually heaven, which leads me to thinking of dying and I stop imagining after that. It's not like I don't think _them _constantly already.

Four mentions seeing a man in a blue suit, who is identified by Henri as his father. At concluding that he saw his father dying, I grow cold. Would that happen to me too? It's totally not impossible. I prepare myself for the occurrence, just in case. My intuition is drawing blank on that.

We prepare ourselves for bed. After witnessing so many horrors and deaths, how can they not go crazy? Henri's wife, he talks about her in the past tense - did she die in the war? Henri never said anything which meant most definitely. Meanwhile, Four doesn't even remember his father much for he was too young when his father was taken and yet he is being haunted with the scene of his father's death every single day. I feel sick in the stomach.

Depression when it hits, is very hard to escape from so it is decided then: all three of us will be going to a fest. The Halloween Fest to be precise.


End file.
